Blinded
by Hughz
Summary: She never saw his face, he had blinded her. Will he fix his wrongs? Will she hate him forever? Will she lose her older "brother"?
1. Chapter 1

I might not be able to see but my hearing is well. Also I live with the Avenger. The problem was that it was my fault. I got in the way but they wanted to take me into watch my progress. I did work for S.H.I.E.L.D. It was fun but then I was put with the Avengers Thor let to Asgard and I was added so they had less help and a problem. My first mission I was blinded. I can hear amazing. Also I am 18. I was recruited when I was 10 but I was the highest in my classes and in battle so I graduated to the field. It is normal to have a 18 year old walking around. Less likely to be spotted. Thor is off in Asgard. Talking on behalf of Loki.

"Hey Liz, let's go train." Steve said. I was sitting on the couch not doing anything.

"Okay, but I am going to win."

"If that is what you think than okay."

We walked to the training room. Natasha was in there with Clinton. There settings are quiet but they are loud. I wish that I could see their faces again. Natasha is always happy or sad no in between. Clinton has two beautiful kids and a wonderful wife. I stayed there when the accident first happened. Loved staying there I go every once and awhile when he asks me if I want to go. The program finished and they walked out. I felt their eyes on me then a, "We are girls and I beat Clinton so you have to beat Steve."

"Okay Natasha. I will."

We walked in and I spoke first.

"Jarvis we need the mats."

"Okay Elizabeth I will set out the mats anything else?"

"Yes I told you to call me Liz."

"Sorry, I forgot changing program."

"Come here. Watch your toes."

"Thanks Steve."

"Ready, set, fight!" Jarvis commanded.

Steve had the first swing. It was high I ducked and punched him in the gut. It was a lot of back and forth missing and hitting. We took a five minute break

"Are you missing me on purpose?"

"No."

I listened to his heart. It was not beating fast. It was normal for a fight but not for a lie.

"You lier. I can hear your heart." I told him something I haven't told the team. I only have been listening for a week.

"What do you mean?"

"I can hear you heartbeat. You weren't trying."

"Since when can you hear a heartbeat?"

"Monday."

"Did you tell Tony?"

"No I didn't want to startle anyone. It slipped."

"Let's talk later."

"Okay now back to training. I want to win fair and square. Okay?"

"Fine."

He hit me a lot more. But I still won. I wandered to my room. In my hall there are four extra bedrooms and Natasha. I am the third door on the left. I reached my room and I went straight five steps and then felt for the book I left on my bed. I couldn't find it but I found my pillow and the watch I am supposed to wear. I threw the watch to my chair that was in the opposite corner of my door. Then I clicked my tongue so I could see. The clicks help me know where everything is. I click when I am trying to find the couch and my hall.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't find what I was looking for so I then went to the couch. No one was around.

"Jarvis where is everyone?"

"They went on a mission they will be back soon. Thor is with them and he has a guest his error error."

"Thanks Jarvis it is okay."

I fell asleep on the couch and then I heard a beeping pattern. They are home. They beep a sound when they are home or if they are going on a mission. I can't believe I didn't hear the mission one. But it also doesn't go off in my room. If someone is not rummaging through the fridge they are not here. Either Bruce, Barton, or Thor. But wait Thor is bringing a guest? What. I pulled up the blanket. I think I am still wearing my pajamas.

"Hey we are back," Natasha said as she plopped onto the couch.

"Can you not plop onto my couch and get your feet off," Stark is complaining like normal.

I hear the hulk going through the fridge. Captain was walking to his room. He only does it after a bad mission. Barton wasn't with them he probably went home. Thor walked in and I hear footsteps after him. I never heard them before. He was from Asgard, his shoes came to a point. I clicked and Captain was back out here standing against the wall going into his hallway. He had longer hair. To his shoulders and he was wearing a shirt with gold chain connected to two round disk. Also he had a trench coat or something. He went to speak.

"So I meet everyone but her," He was pointing at me.

"Loki," I said as I was grabbing something. I threw at him. Then I got up and ran to my room.

He made me blind. He was my first mission. He made me like this. He wears all green and he had a golden helmet. He wasn't wearing it otherwise I would have threw it at him before. I heard him say ouch before I made it to my room. Thor is like an older brother and he brought Loki here. He knows how I feel about him. I hear footprints after me. It is Thor. I made it to my room and shut the door and locked it. I sat with my back against the door. Thor stopped outside my door and sat on the other side.

"You should leave because I am not leaving my room until he is gone. How long is his stay?"

"A month."

"I am not leaving this room for anything. You better put food outside my door."

"You will leave this room to eat and you will still practice like normal. If he goes near you he will-"

"Be choked to death."

"Sure."

It was already late so I went to bed. My room one place he will not get into. I wake up in the morning and I walk out. I remember that Loki is there when I sit on the couch and he was sitting there next to me. I stand up immediately and go to the kitchen. I click and Thor was up Natasha, and Barton was back. Natasha and Barton was whispering.

"When did we agree to this?" Barton asked.

"We didn't he did."

"Let's deal with this a day at a time ignore him if you must. But if he sits in my seat he will die," I said.

"I can hear you," said Loki.

"We don't care," we all said.

"Liz, try this," Natasha said.

I could smell it. It smelt alright so I took the silverware from her and I tried it. It was fruity, and like a yogurt.

"Okay what is that it was good?"


	3. Chapter 3

"It was a knock out potion."

When I woke up there was fighting. It was one o'clock in the morning. Something walked into my room. I didn't move. It started to speak to someone.

"Where could Loki be and did he blind this girl. He can and should undo the spell. First we find him the make him undo the spell then he comes with us."

They walked out of my room but it was freezing forever since they left. Someone ran into my room and started to speak.

"Please stay quiet then I owe you a favor. Please."

"Why should I trust you Loki. You will probably do something stupid."

"No I promise with all my heart on my own life that I owe you for being quiet."

Another one walked into my room and Loki was hiding under the bed.

"Why do you all want Loki?" I asked

"Loki, has taken our leader from us. Now we have a new leader wanting him."

"What are you. I can't see so what are you called?" I asked.

"We are Ice Giants. Normally humans call us Ice monsters."

"You are not a monster because of what you look like it is because of what you do."

"You're right." He ran off and Loki came out.

"Thank you."

"Not yet. They are not gone."

I found my robe and walked out. Loki followed me. Everyone stopped fighting when me and Loki came out.

"We are going to talk about this. Not fight. Everyone take a seat and talk it out. I am getting food."

I did my click thing. Only Captain, Hulk, and Ironman was up.

"Where is everyone?"

"Ask him," Ironman said, "You were in bed all day and they were gone."

"Well, my brother went home. Natasha and Barton are at Barton's house. You were an accident."

"Let's talk this through. Loki took my eye sight he can give it back. Then let's get rid of him."

"Liz, you know that is wrong. You adjusted to no sight. Who knows. He could mess you up more. Not help."

"Okay just take him."

I turned and ran to my room. I have been doing a lot of running. I don't want to run but it is run or kill. I can't kill Loki unless I want to lose Thor. There was a dinging. From the front door. Why was someone at the front door? I stayed in my room because I didn't want to know what is going on. Someone walked in.

"They are gone. Loki is still here. He won't undo what he did. He could hurt you more, or I could lose you," Thor said.

"I wish I could see but my family is more important."

"I fully agree with you family is important. So will you talk to Loki. I don't want to chose between you two. You and him are the best thing that I have. Please try to get along with him."

"I will try. No promises. Okay.

"Okay thank you. It is late. You might want to get some sleep."

"I will be up. I slept all day."

"Try to get some sleep."

"Okay."

He left and I waited a while and then went to the table. I could hear tapping on the table.


End file.
